Batalla al Atardecer
by lemwimsen
Summary: Recarga el arma y suspira. Sólo le quedan dos balas. Espera, concentrándose en los ruidos a su alrededor, intentando adivinar la posición de su atacante. OS/Swan Queen


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Sé que tengo fics pendientes de actualizar, pero se me ha ocurrido este OS y tenía que escribirlo.**

 **Os lo dedico a todas las que apoyáis lo que escribo, ya sea leyendo o comentando, y especialmente a Pikachu.**

 **Además, quiero hacer un pequeño comentario. Para las que se den por aludido, soy yo la que elige qué y sobre qué ship escribo, nade me obliga a nada. No abandono ningún ship, tan sólo escribo lo que se me ocurre.**

 **Y, dicho lo dicho, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

Recarga el arma y suspira.

Sólo le quedan dos balas.

Espera, concentrándose en los ruidos a su alrededor, intentando adivinar la posición de su atacante.

La han cogido desprevenida. Sin embargo, ha podido esquivar el ataque a tiempo y encontrar un escondite tras uno de los sillones y, usando fuego de cobertura, ha conseguido llegar hasta detrás del sofá.

Ruido, a su derecha.

Cree saber por dónde va a intentar llegar hasta ella.

Es más, conociendo como le conoce, sabe que el ruido es un farol, por lo que se posiciona, apuntando al lado izquierdo y…

Espera…

Aún no…

…

Un segundo y…

Henry aparece de un salto, pero ella es más rápida y los proyectiles de su pistola de juguete alcanzan al prepúber en el pecho, haciendo que su grito de guerra pase a ser un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Te tenía arrinconada!

Emma ríe, poniéndose en pie.

\- No es mi primera batalla, chaval.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido por dónde vendría? ¿Has usado magia? Eso es trampa, ¡has hecho trampa!

\- Como ya he dicho, no es mi primera batalla. Y el ruido a mi derecha era demasiado descarado como para que fueses a atac…

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta del salón les paraliza.

Oh, no.

Por favor, que no haya llegado antes de que puedan adecentar el salón/campo de batalla.

Madre e hijo se giran.

Vale, están muertos.

Regina observa su salón.

Su precioso, decorado con gusto y amado salón… víctima de un par de huracanes de pelo rubio y moreno.

Sillas caídas, cojines por el suelo. La mesita a un metro de donde debería, la alfombra arrugada… y todo lleno de proyectiles de esas malditas pistolas que en mal momento dejó que Emma comprara. Y abandona su sitio junto a su bolso, el cual se le ha caído al ver el estado de su pobre salón, para acercarse a una de las mesas con marcos caídos. Coge uno, en cuya foto aparecen los tres.

\- Regi… -empieza la rubia.

Pero calla, cuando la morena alza una mano.

La misma mano que usa para despegar el proyectil cuya ventosa se ha pegado en SU cara.

Emma, al otro lado del salón, traga saliva. Aprieta la mano que Henry le coge, pegándose a ella.

De esta no se salvan.

Ambos ven a la otra madre de Henry dejar el cuadro en su sitio, y dejar vagar su mirada de nuevo por el resto del salón.

\- Uno, quiero este salón cómo estaba. Todo en su lugar, sin excepciones.

Emma y Henry asienten.

\- Dos, ¿cuántos proyectiles os quedan?

Emma frunce el ceño.

\- Me queda un cargador y medio -responde Henry, complaciente-. A Emma ya nada.

Regina asiente, y Emma la ve clavar sus ojos en ella.

Ooooooh, la mirada de Reina Malvada.

Algo va a pasar.

Regina sólo usa esa mirada cuando la entretiene en medio del jardín nevado para que Henry la ataque por la espalda con una bola de nieve, cuando lleva su famoso pastel de manzana a las cenas familiares con los Charming (Snow puede haberla perdonado, pero Emma reconoce que la cara de su madre al ver el pastel de Regina es un poema), y cuando aprovechan que Henry duerme fuera y una Regina en lencería le dice, paso a paso, qué le va a hacer a la rubia, mientras esta la observa sin aliento desde la cama…

Oh, sí…

Esa última le encanta.

…

¿Cuándo decía Henry que volvía a dormir en casa de…?

\- Y tres -oye a Regina-, ¿Emma?

La rubia pestañea un par de veces, volviendo al presente.

\- ¿Sí? -responde, tras aclararse la garganta.

Regina amplía la sonrisa. Conoce esa mirada, sabe exactamente en qué estaba pensando la otra madre de su hijo.

\- Estás muerta -sentencia la morena.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos huracanes reaccionen, Regina levanta la pistola de juguete que ha invocado, regalo también de Emma, y dispara a una desconcertada rubia, antes de correr a esconderse fuera del salón.

Da gracias porque, con la cara de pánico que ambos tenían, no se hayan dado cuenta de que se quitaba los tacones.

Ríe al escuchar la risa de su hijo, al que ha creído ver tirarse tras el sofá.

Y ríe aún más al ver pasar a la rubia, con los brazos en alto y aún con el ceño fruncido.

Pero esta deja su momento de enfado al ver a la morena contra la pared, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el arma preparada.

\- Me siento traicionada, que lo sepas -se queja, pasando por su lado para poder alejarse de la zona de batalla.

Y da un saltito, acompañado de un grito de sorpresa, al sentir una palmada en su culo.

Se gira, con una ceja alzada, pero no le da tiempo a abrir la boca.

\- Ve a pedir una pizza y esta noche, cuando Henry se quede roque, hacemos sea lo que sea que te has imaginado antes -sonríe Regina, guiñándole un ojo y disparando a ciegas al interior del salón.

Ambas ríen al escuchar a Henry soltar un "¡Hey!", y Regina aprovecha para entrar al salón y seguir la batalla.

Emma, desde el pasillo, niega con la cabeza.

Henry lo tiene crudo.

Y se aleja, cogiendo el bolso de Regina que lleva a la entrada.

Lo deja en su sitio, junto a su chaqueta roja (Regina aún lleva su abrigo puesto) del que saca una cajita de uno de los bolsillos. La abre, y suspira al ver el anillo que ha podido permitirse con sus ahorros.

Puede que no sea el más caro que había en la joyería, o el que Snow no paraba de señalar al tiempo que gritaba "¡Este!¡Este!¡Tienes que comprarle este!". Sin embargo, es el anillo que a ella le gusta y que ha elegido, y con el que mañana por la mañana hará la pregunta más importante de su vida, una vez Henry se haya ido al colegio con David.

Todo pensado.

Y sonríe aún más al oír un "¡Me rindo! ¡Mamá, para!" entrecortado por las risas madre e hijo.

Quiere seguir oyéndolas, por el resto de su vida.

Cierra la caja, guardándola en su sitio.

Mañana será el día.

Ahora, debe concentrarse en su misión.

Esta noche toca pizza.


End file.
